F Metal Alchemist
by team-creative-BPK
Summary: horror ! tentu ! parody cerita horror humor dari sekolah xxxxxxxxxx yang kedatangan tokoh FMA.. dan terjadilah kekocakkan... jangan diambil serius, karena ini cuma fansfic. Rated T buat bahasanya. Full of Randomness & crackness.
1. Apreciation

**F------ Metal Alchemist !**

**Chapter 1 : Appreciation **

**Disclaimer :**_ the FMA characters are not mine…no…Maybe ALL of the characters are not mine, because they're all true living person..hehe.._

**WARNING :**_ cerita ini hanya **fiktif belaka**…(er…mungkin cerita nonfiktif yang dihiperbolis dan dimasak pake bumbu royco, kokita dan sasa…) **kesamaan** tempat, nama, perusahaan, instansi, kejadian dll itu **tidak ada** hubungannya dengan **cerita nyata**… (boong…luh..)_

_Satu lagi warning untuk bahasa yang digunakan…karena tidak sesuai dengan kebudayaan timur…(ciee…kn bangeet..)_

Soo ! Let's the story begin..

_Kring…Kring…_ Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Announcher : Kepada seluruh siswa diharapkan masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing, kita akan melakukan renungan pagi kita hari ini……SEMUANYA, SEGERA MASUK KE KELAS KALIAN !...(hening…) Ya..kita akan melakukan renungan pagi, harap semua siswa mengeluarkan buku renungannya masing-masing.

(kelas 9 G)

_--- Dari luar, kelihatannya nih kelas, ialah kelas paling alim….labelnya kelas khusus…. Semua orang mengira anak-anak di dalamnya, rajin-rajin…. Jenius…tenang…namun kenyataannya, lagi renungan sekarang aja mereka …………BERISIK ! ---_

Stella : HOY ! PR gua ! Balikin cepetan !

Diana : bentar…bentar…1 nomor lageeee….aja…

Jaja : MAX! ..PR lu gimana sih! Masa salah semua, rugi gua nyontek!

Nico : Be, balikkin pensil gw ga.. (biasa, si Ab suka ngisengin Nico..)

Ella : Aduh.. Aduh.. Buku renungan gua mana! Aduh..(kepak2 kayak ayam)

Ed : (geleng-geleng) Kayak gini yang namanya kelas khusus ? Emang sih…khusus buat anak yang parah parah…

Jeane : Hey…shut up ! Lu murid baru, juga…temenin ella gih sana..nanti kalau kita mau lihat, kan sama-sama sekalian pake lup.

Ed : (khilaf) APA LU BILANG GUA KONTET SAMPE KALAU MAU DILIHAT HARUS PAKE MIKROSKOP ? (teriak-teriak kayak orang gila, dan hampir mo mukul Jeane )

Roy : tepat sekali, chibi metal alchemist ! Hahaha… kenyataan emang pahit..terima aja, deh…

Ed : (udah ga tahan, mo mukul Roy juga ) ARGH !

Al :Ni-san! Stop it ! Nanti ada pertumpahan darah di sekolah…

Ed : (balik ke Al & ngomel-ngomel) Udah deh al…ga usah sok suci gitu… Kita ini emang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berkelana dari benua ke benua lainnya…HAHAHa…KEREN KAN ? (tiba-tiba sebuah kunci inggris melayang)

Winry :EDO ! Berapa kali udah gua bilang, Jangan pake tuh automail buat kejatahatan, huh ? Tau ga, kelebihan kita, harus kita gunakan untuk menolong semua orng yang kesusahan, yang tertindas, yang lemah….Kita membela kebenaran dan keadilan….itu baru pahlawan yang sejati….! (khotbah panjaannnggg…)

All : (applause ) WOEEEEEE ! Amin..amin !

Winry : (blushed)

Marlyna : Dengan kekuatan bulan….AKAN MENGHUKUMMU ! (bergaya ala sailormoon)

Jeane : INSERT SONG ! _bertarunglah Dragonball…_

All : _dengan kekuatan yang ada…..semoga dunia…jadi lebih baik !_

Ed : (apaan nih lagu !) Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo..

All : (ZING…..hening….)

Ed : (Roy kasih BG api yang menyala ) HEY….SEMUA YANG DARI FMA, KENAPA GA NYANYI LAGU KEBANGSAAN KITA SEH ! BANGGA DONG SAMA LAGU KITA SENDIRI…. Auch ! (kebakar dikit)

Roy : Sori… apinya kegedeann…

Winry : sejak kapan tuh lagu jadi lagu kebangsaan kita ?

Ed : Sejak Edward Elric menjadi karakter utama di FMA, tahu !

Roy : ya..ya… siapa yang mau nyanyi lagu dengan videonya orang kontet seperti kau ? tapi tenang saja teman-teman….. sebentar lagi, seluruh episode akan berubah menjadi "FLAME ALCHEMIST" dengan tokoh utama Roy Mustang,..hohoho….

Havoc : (tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana…) ga ada untungnya karakter utamanya loe !

Roy : (berbisik) _psst…tau ga, kalo gua yang jadi karakter utama lalu jadi fuhrer… seluruh seragam perwira wanita diganti dengan…ROK MINI !_

Havoc : (nosebleed) Tai-sa….. aku pasti akan berbakti seluruh hidupku padamu….

Ab : Dasar loe-loe orang, semuanya PIKTOR ! (nunjuk-nunjuk ke roy & havoc )

Maxi : Emang lo kaga…botski..! botak seksi loe..

Ab : Alaah….loe juga mau lihat tuh anak baru yang disana dengan miny skirt juga, kan…! (bisik-bisik ke Max, sambil nunjuk Riza)

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi letusan senapan.

DUAR ! DUAR ! DUAR !

Maxi, AB, Havoc, Roy, semua angkat tangan, menyerah.

Riza : Lagi renungan, ga sopan loe pada…

Berempat : (nganguk-nganguk sembah sujud) yes, mam…. Gomen…

Announcher : ….amin…. Yak, selamat pagi, selamat menyelesaikan kegiatan kalian hari ini, Tuhan memberkati…

BRAK ! Pintu kelas terbanting.

Ab : Stand up please… Greeting please…

All : Good morning sir….

Roy : (bisik ke Jeane) Psst… emang kita harus begini ya…walau pangkat ku lebih tinggi ?

Jeane : di sekolah ga ada pangkat-pangkatan tau…. Ada juga guru, murid, ama kep sek….(pikir sebentar)…loh…'mang lu ga pernah sekolah !

Roy : (mengangguk) pernah lah..

Jeane : oh iya…lu pada pilih pelajaran apa ?

Roy : Seni rupa…

Riza : mau engak mau, seni rupa juga…

Roy : (sedikit annoyed ) hey… apa artinya mau enggak mau !

Maes : Seni rupa juga… hehehe… (sepertinya dalam otak sebelahnya sedang memikirkan rencana jahat…)

Armstrong : (entah dari mana juga..) KELUARGA ARMSTRONG DARI TURUN TEMURUN MEMPUNYAI BAKAT DALAM PELAJARAN SENI RUPA….

Author : Hey…. Kenapa semuanya seni rupa ?

Ed : Loh…bukannya lu yang ngatur ?

Author : (sweat drop) GLEG ! eh… oh iya..soalnya aku juga seni rupa…hehehe….

Yah.. singkat cerita, yang ada di ruangan kelas seni rupa yaitu : Mercia, Diana, Ella, Jeane, Natasza, Jessica, Yolanda, Ferri, Maxi, Fendy, Roy, Riza, Maes, Ed dan Armstrong, tidak lupa pula sang author kita yang amat berkuasa dalam cerita ini…(merasa iba pada semua karakter di sini….sobs kalo karena _author _adalah _authornya_ … jadi nasib semua karakter di sini semuanya suram…sobssobssobs)

Benny : oh…ada anak baru, ya.. kalo gitu, selamat datang ke kelas seni rupa, ya… ya…seperti yang kalian ketahui, kalian itu bersyukur loh..bisa ada pelajaran seni rupa. Jadi kalian bisa menggambar dengan benar….slama ini ya, kita slalu baca tuh komik-komik Jepang, padahal komik Amrik, Eropa, dll juga banyak yang bagus, malah komik mereka anatominya bener, warnanya bagus, dll… Contohnya Superman

Roy : Alah…cuma cowo bule berbodi six pack doank..

Ed : Hahaha... Lu ngiri ya?

Yola : Eh..jangan berisik donk.. (Yola lumayan ngedengerin Benny loh.. Nih anak cinta gambar banget sih)

Benny : Kalo kita lihat komik-komik Jepang. Komik Jepang tuh pada ngaco semua..bukannya bapak ga suka ya, itu sih kreativitasnya para pengarang, tapi ada yang lehernya kecil banget, trus gambar cowo ga ada ototnya sama skali….

Armstrong : (membuka ototnya yang disambut dengan omelan Pak Beni sehingga ditutup lagi)

Tokoh-tokoh FMA : HUUUUUUUUU….. (kita kan dari Jepang…)

Benny : (cuek aja…) Trus udah gitu, kalau buat animasi, Amerika tuh bagus banget. Contoh kalian tau Sleeping Beauty ga?

All anak lama : Tau lah, Pak…

All anak baru : Apaan tuh? Metode kecantikan dengan cara tidur?

Jeane : Bukan! Masa cerita dongeng terkenal begitu, lu pada ga tau?

All anak baru : (dengan tampang innocent) ga tau..

Dina : Hahaha.. Keki lu!…

Benny : (cuek) pembuatannya itu memakan waktu 14 tahun! 14 TAHUN! Coba bayangin anak – anak! Mereka sampe merhatiin detail yang kecil-kecil ! Contoh, bagaimana lekukan2 jubah, dll deh..

Roy : Cih, buat apa mikirin begituan? Emanknya penonton merhatiin apa ? Ga guna! (emank sih.. bagi yg lagi baca ini coba inget2 deh.. kalo kita nonton kartun, emank kita merhatiin jubah karakternya?)

Benny : Oh ya, bapak udah pernah cerita belom temen bapak yang melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan game. Yang di tes bukan nilai kalian…bukan….. tapi kalian itu disuruh gambar, dengan proporsi tubuh yang benar….(bla..bla…bla..)..

Jeane : Tuh orang udah cerita lebih dari 1000 kali, …ga sadar….

Jessica : Bapak udah pernah cerita belom ? dulu begini..begini…(mengikuti dengan gaya yang jijay abis..)

Hughes : (angkat Tangan)

Benny : Ya ! Ada apa ?

Hughes : Tadi bapak sudah bercerita panjang tentang bapak, boleh tidak saya bercerita sedikit tentang keluarga saya ?

Benny : (confused ) ya…silahkan…

Roy : NOOOOoooOOOOOOOooooOOOooooOOO padahal kukira no more Elycia….ARGH !

Riza : tabah, sir…enggak di sini maupun di Amestris, dia tetap Hughes yang kita kenal…

Hughes : ya…seperti yang kalian tahu, kalian baca FMA, kan !

Jessica : udah bosen…

Jeane : FANS BANGET

Diana : PASTI LAH !

Mercia : Iihh… FMA lagi…

Ferri : Aah.. Gw belom baca.. Jeane, pinjem besok!

Ja-ja : apaan tuh..

Maxi : ……(cuek)

Yola : baca, lah..

Fendy : baca kok…

Ella : iya-iya..! Baca lah (tapi karena factor tinggi, tak begitu kedengaran suaranya..)

(jangan-jangan cerita ini panjang cuma gara-gara " baca lah…" "baca kok…dlll….tapi enggak, mari kita skip saja….dan polling menyatakan bahwa rata-rata semua baca FMA ! Terima kasih bagi seseorang yang dengan beraninya bawa komik ke sekolah tanpa kena minus !)

Hughes : kalau begitu kalian tahu anakku Elycia yang imuuutttt…(bla..bla..bla…)…1 jam kemudian…) yak, terima kasih…

Benny : kembali….(menatap sebentar ke arah meja guru yang di atasnya taplak berantakan, pot bunga jatuh, OHP ada di atas meja…-- pokoknya berantakan !) APA-APAAN INI !

Maes : (dengan tampang innoncent) meja guru, pak…

Benny : SAYA JUGA SUDAH TAHU ! TAPI APAKAH YANG SEPERTI INI DIKATAKAN SBAGAI MEJA GURU ? Kalian punya hormat sedikit dong…

Diana : psst…kayaknya guru lain ga ada yang protes deh…Itu tandanya kita kreatif donk, OHP ditaroh di atas meja guru.. Masa guru seni rupa ga ngerti kreativitas kelas kita yang sebegitu cemerlangnya ya?

Riza : Ooh.. dia guru seni rupanya ?

Diana : (mengangguk)

Riza : Oh….kok mirip tin-tin sih rambutnya…. (loh…emang bener kok…rambutnya naik ke atas pake gel, padahal harusnya kena minus tuh…)

Benny : Anak-anak, kalian tahu, saya sebenarnya tidak mau marah pada kalian… coba kalian tanya sama kakak kelas kalian, Jessica Ardelia, atau kakak kelas di atas kalian…Pernah enggak saya marah-marah ?

Jeane : (berbisik) Jesica ardeliaa…lagi… Udah kalo mat kita dibilang _lihat kakak kelas kalian dulu, si Raymond…bla..bla..bla…_ Sekarang malah _kalian bisa tanya kakak kelas kalian, Jessica Ardelia…bla..bla…bla…_

Yola : tau tuh orang…. Kayaknya guru-guru pada sensi ama nih kelas… (bisik juga..)

Benny : Ya… kalau begitu, saya minta satu dari kalian angkat nih ohp..

Riza : (berdiri, lalu mengambil OHP dan menaruhnya di atas meja)

Benny : Kalian ini yang laki-laki di sini, ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, …. Tujuh… masak lihat doang…. Harusnya kalian punya malu sedikit dong… Lihat kalau di Eropa sana, ada pepatah bilang Ladies First…. Tau ga ? Ayo, coba, kamu apa alasan kamu enggak mau bantuin dia ?

Semua : ---

Benny : (gebrak meja, pas meja Roy…) AYO JAWAB !

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah letusan keras dari senapan.

Riza : (berdiri) maaf pak, tapi itu sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi saya untuk meilndungi Colonel. (duduk lagi, seolah tidak berbuat apa-apa)

Benny : (membeku di tempat, ketakutan kayak black Hayate waktu di ajari oleh Riza)

Roy : (tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan) yak…bapak boleh melanjutkan pelajaran….

-- sementara itu di kelas seni musik –

DUK ! DUK ! DES ! DUK ! DUK DESS !

Marlyna : BERLINDUNG KE DALAM SHELTER ! AB LAGI MAEN DRUM !

Nico : BERLINDUNG ! BAHAYA ! STOP MAEN APA PUN ! (emang mungkin dia teriak-teriak kayak gini !)

Ab : hey…kenapa semua sinis sama gua ! (Jalan ke arah audience) Gua ga salah kan !

Audience : (bisik-bisik) _psst…ga tau diri… udah suara drum kayak gitu…masih pede, lagi…idiih…_

Havoc : Menurut gua, sih…gara-gara suara drum lu yang parah gitu.. (santai, keluarin rokok, baru mulai mau merokok)

Marlyna : (secepat kilat merampas rokok) Stop..stop…stop… merokok itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Bukan saja bagi sang perokok, tapi juga untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Racun yang paling berbahaya dalam rokok ialah, tar, arsen, dan karbon monoksida. Selain itu ada juga lebih dari 1000 racun lainnya yaitu……..(panjaaaaannnnnggggg & Lengggggkaaaaaappppppp bangggeeettttttt)……

-- sambli menunggu marlin ceramah, mari kita beralih ke kelas seni suara--

Winry : dooooo….doo..reee….miii…fa…soolll….laaa…siiiii …. Doooooooo………dooo…siiii….laaa….sooolllll….faaa….miiii…..reee….dooooooooooo…….. (makin lama-makin cempreng & berat ) uhuk…uhuk….DOOOOOOOOOOoooo (tinggiiiiiii bangeetttt)

Prang…prang..prang…. kaca-kaca pecah.

Epin : Um…winry, suara kamu emangnya bisa pecah gitu, ya ….

Winry : Ohohohoho….(ketawa dengan gaya jijay abis..) uhuk…uhuk…uhuk….Ah..masak ? Dari dulu kayak gini kok…( suaranya nge-bass abis !)

Epin : Winry ! serius ! Kokk…su…suara kamu….

BRRAKKKK ! Pintu terbanting, dan sebuah kunci inggris melayang.

Winry : HEY ! AKU WINRY YANG ASLI !

Winry : BUKAN ! AKU ! (suaranya nge-bass )

Winry : ga perlu boong deh…dari suaranya juga itu bukan suaraku….

Nicole : DIEEEEEEMMMMMMMM !

Zing…. Silent…

Nicole : ehm..ehm…. begini,…ada ribut-ribut apaan sih ? (baru sadar ada 2 winry) HAH ? Winry ! ada apa ? Kok jadi dua ?

Epin : (manggut-manggut) itu yang jadi masalah…

Nicole : HEBAT ! BENER ! INI aSLI ! MANUSIA BISA MEMBELAH DIRI !

Epin : (GUBRAK !)

Stella : kayaknya yang satu itu pasti envy, deh…

Envy : kok tau sih ! (berubah balik ke bentuk semula, tapi dengan suara winry )

Winry : (lempar kunci inggris ke Envy) Memakai badan imut winry ini dilarang ! Harus ada izin dari pemiliknya yang keren ini dulu ! ADA COPYRIGHT nya tau ! (tunjukin huruf (c) di lehernya)

Stela : so….ngapain lu ikut ke sini, Envy ? Bukannya harusnya lu udah di alam baka sana ?

Envy : Ah…mas stella kok gitchu sich….! Envy kan mau maen-maen di sini… Envy kan mau ketemuan sama edo sweety…. (gaya banci)

(Stefanie : AHHH! STELA ! Jangan mau terayu oleh orang kayak gitu….masak lu tega ninggalin gua ?)

Everyone : HOEK ! MUNTAH GUA ! (dalam pikiran : ED……TABAH !)

--- sementara anak-anak vocal banjir muntah, kita kembali ke anak musik --

Havoc : UDAH ! UDAH ! GUA BUANG ROKOKNYA ! NIH…GUA BUANG ! YANG PENTING LOE SELESEEEEE ! (injek-injek rokoknya, stress denger ceramah)

Marlyna : …..bla..bla……….Kesimpulannya, merokok itu, berbahaya….tapi….enggak dilarang sih…hehe…

Havoc : SWT…

Ab : Aaahhh… Pusing gua kalo gini! Nic, kita maen star wars aja yuk!

-- back to s rupa –

Beni : ya…anak-anak…kalian menggambar orang, dari kepala sampai kaki, lengkap ! Ini bakal dijadikan nilai ulangan kalian… yahh… kalian tahu kan, kalian itu aksel… ya…aksel harus mendapat nilai yang banyak dari sedikit pertemuan…kalian tahu kan…

Roy : aksel…lage…aksel…lage… suffer gua ! (gelayutan di atas meja)

Ed : Mati aja loe…(kedua tangan dipinggang, ketawa setenggah mati) HAHAHAHA…

Beni : KALIAN ! JANGAN BERISIK ! cepet gambar !

Roy & Ed : iya..pak..

Semua menggambar..

KRINGGGGG….. Bel berbunyi.

Ab : (ketok-ketok pintu, trus masuk ) Pak…jamnya udah abis… (santai tanpa dosa)

Benny : Kamu itu, tahu sopan ga sih ! Kamu itu seolah-olah ngusir saya tahu !

Natasza : Emang, bapak seharusnya udah diusir kok…. (bisik..)

Jessica : iya..ga tau diri….(bisik…)

Ed: HAHAHA ! SUKURIN LOE bOTAK ! HAHAHA ! SUKURIN LOE DIMARAHIN !

Roy : (tampang bergidik ngeri ) fullmetal….sikap loe itu…parah amat sih ?

Ed : (mengambil kapsul lalu meneguk dengan air, lalu kembali dengan wajah normal tanpa dosa ) eh…? Sorii…sori…lupa minum obat penetral kewarasan…

Riza : (SWT ) emang ada obat gituan, ya…

Ferri : ga tau tuh.. yang ngarang jayus banget sih..

Author : enak aja lu! Lu ga gw keluarin lagi lo, Fer! Eeh…iya…mending sekalian gua apus aja, ya…(sambil menyengir di depan komputer, siap-siap pencet tombol backspace)

Ferri : Eh tunggu..tunggu….. iya deh..maap..

Ab : cih…. (angkat jari tengah, SENSOR ! lalu berjalan keluar dengan kesal)

Benny : ya sudah…lain kali jangan begitu… Ya… anak-anak…gambarnya kalian simpan, minggu depan kalian teruskan… (keluar kelas, anak-anak mulai masuk lagi ke kelas)

All anak seni rupa : (dalam hati nih..) _yee.. coba tadi lu ga kotbah sampe 30 menit, pasti kita udah selese dari tadi.._

Hughes : (tunjukin gambarnya ke semua orang) lihat..lihat… gambar Elycia ku…mirip ga ? Aah…. Dia setiap hari makin maniss aja deh…

Armstrong : Mirip…mirip….mau lihat gambarku ? (gambar Armstrong, dengan ototnya yang DASYATTT MAN !) ini ialah gambar dari keluarga armstong turun temurun…bla..bla….(sambil berpose, dan keluar bintang-bintang pink nya….._btw, tapi Armstrong gambarnya bagus loh, dipuji Benny lagi_)

Ella : (kepak – kepak kayak ayam) eh, eh ..aduh..gua belum slese ni..Ah.. (pusing sendiri…. Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang memperhatikan karena faktor usia dan faktor tinggi badan)

Havoc : Hey, chief…gambar apa ! (berjalan ke meja roy, melihat buku gambarnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia nosebleeding & tergeletak di lantai)

Maxi : (juga liat…lalu nosebleeding juga…) _rokk miniiiii…._

Riza : (penasaran, ke meja Roy, lihat gambarnya) _hm !_

DUAR ! DUAR ! DUAR !

Riza : SIRR !

Roy : Eh…gomen…gomen….(berlindung di bawah meja)

Winry : Edo, Mustang-san gambar apa sih ?

Ed : (Angkat bahu) tau…coba liat..

_Judulnya : When I'm the fuhrer…._

_**RIZA in mini skirt……**_

(gambar sih jelek dan ga jelas.. Tapi, ngeliat judulnya aja kayaknya udah jelas)

Jeane : Roy..kayaknya lu bakal mati duluan sebelum mimpi lu tercapai, deh…

Ella : ya..jangan dong…jangan mati dong… (kayak anak kecil, namun kembali….tidak ada yang memperhatikan…Ela…tabah…)

ROY : (teriak) ANYONE….HELP MEEEEEEEEE !

yak.. kita udah pada tau lah akhirnya gimana.. taoi, masih ada satu orang yang bingung ni..

Stefanie : (sambil menggelayut di Stella..Aduh mesranya!) Tante..sebenarnya mereka ini siapa seh? (dia kan ga baca FMA) Ada yang kontet……

Ed : Eh, hippo..! Ati2 ya kalo ngomong, gw transmutasiin lu jadi jirah besi, ma'ot lu!

Al : Nii-san..! (_Tapi seneng juga sih kalo itu terjadi, kan jadi ada temennya..hehe..)_

Stefanie : (ga dengerin Ed) eh.. ada yang agak brewokan and bawa-bawa foto anak kecil lagi..

_backsound : aah..Elysia-chan..!_

Marlyn : jgn panggil gue tante! Btw, Itu namanya phedopilia (ato apalah, author ga tau yang benernya..Tanya marlyn yg beneran dulu ya..) Itu adalah suatu kelainan dimana seseorang sangat suka anak kecil karena….bla..bla..bla _(anak biologi, men!)_

Mercia : Aduh Molon..Lu ngomong apaan sih? Jadi pusing ni…

Marlyn : Ga, lagi Meh! Ini pengetahuan umum! Jadi, yang namanya phaedohil itu disebabkan karena faktor……bla..bla..bla..…

And so on…

Wait….kayaknya masih ada satu lagi yang belom diketahui akhirnya deh….

(background : padang pasir, dengan angin kering yang bertiup kencang…ohh…sepi sendirian…)

Envy : Edooooo !

(rupanya dia tersesat dan tidak kembali ke kelas 9g)


	2. english

Chapter 2 : English

BRRRAKK ! Pintu kembali dibanting.

Narator gak jelas : Sebuah sosok bengis dan kejam masuk ke dalam. Ia menatap sepintas pada kelas yang hebat ini, lalu segera berbalik dengan wajah kesal. Gedebak..Gedebuk..

suara langkah sosok ini yang bisa bikin tangga kelas kita rusak nih..

ALL : (dalam hati) _Wah….bisa diomelin sama si Is ni.. _

Narator gak jelas : Dia diikuti seorang sosok lagi yang kejam di kelas reguler, namun di kelas ini tak pernah marah (_kelas kita, gitu lhooo.. )_

Ab : Stand up please.. greeting please…

Roy : aah.. masih harus kayak gini ya…

Dina (ooh..namanya Dina, begitu kali ya yg dipikirin sama Riza, Roy, Ed, Al, and Winry, dll..…..anak baru gitu loh!) : quick Abraham! Prepare the tape..!

Ab : what? Me, Mam? Wakil dong! Jeane, sono cepetan ambil..

Jeane : Ehh.. enak aje.. (mengepalkan tinju)

Armstrong : (melepaskan baju dan memamerkan ototnya) biarlah eke yang membantu

Marlyn : uda lah, Be.. Cepetan ambil kek! (pusing ngeliat bintang – bintang pink berjatuhan)

Ab : Eh kacung (nunjuk Maxi) ikut gua!

Maxi : (mengacungkan jari tengxh (disensor..Kebiasaan Maxi ni..) (trus, sambil bisik – bisik) Fxck you.. (disensor lagi..maap, kebiasaan Maxi emang jelek sih..)

Dina : Eeh..Malah berantem.. Cepetan ambil sono!

Ab & Maxi : Ok, mam..Good bye, mam.. See you, mam.. Sayonara, Mam….Good morning Mam….Good night, Mam…("mam" mulu..)

Roy : Siapa seh dia? Kok mirip Jenderal Basque Gran sih?

Dina : (berteriak di meja Roy) eeh.. yang ini lagi, masih anak baru udah berisik..! kalian anak aksel ga sih?

Ed : haha.. bagus Dina! (dia ga mau panggil "mam")

Dina : eeh..kamu lag…(belum slese ngomong)

DOOR..DOOR..! (Mam langsung mundur 7 langkah sambil latah bikin puisi Cing Ye Shi..sedangkan 1 sosok lagi, yaitu Krisna jadi jantungan dan berbusa, namun karena ada duo biologi di kelas aksel alias FMA ato **F**_endy_ dan **M**_arlyn_**A**, jadi sembuh deh..Nah, kelas kita multifungsi kan..)

Riza : (in English nih..) Sorry, you may not shout at colonel!

ALL : WEEEE Hidup Riza! (sekalian menumpahkan kekesalan nih..)

Dina : Eeh.. (masih sok galak ni) dilarang bawa2 senjata ke sekolah! Minus – minus!

Jaja : Aduh, gw lupa taruh buku pelanggarannya di mana..

Ed : Hehe..tuh buku udah gw transmutasiin jadi buku Inggris(Ed lupa bawa)

Al : Aduh, nii-san..

Winry : Iya, Ed yang bener dunk! Harusnya kan kamu emank kena minus… (agak ngebela Dina nih..)

Dina : Eh, kamu yang kontet !

ED : SIAPA YANG BILANG GUA KONTET, SAMPE GA BAKAL KELIHATAN DIANTARA TUMPUKAN BERAS ? (seperti biasa, langsung ditahan sama Al)

Dina : Minus! Ga boleh teriak2 depan guru!

Jaja : Udah gue bilang buku pelanggarannya ga ada..

Dina : Udah mana kamu pake besi rongsok ga jelas lagi!

Winry : Al! Lepasin Ed ! Hajar aja Ed! (ga terima donk automailnya dihina!)

Dina : (cuek, ga dengerin Ed and Winry) Kalian ini ya.. Saya tuh ngecoba untuk mendidik kalian, biar jadi ga manja. Kalian tuh anak aksel bukan sih ! Kalia..(belum slese ngomong lagi ni..)

BRAAK!(pintu dibuka dengan kencangnya)

Ab&Maxi : Ga ada mam! Kita udah cari di TU, Mam! Dipake kelas lain mam! (masih dgn "mam"nya)

karena mereka datang kelas jadi berisik deh… (biasa kelas kita, ga tahan buat ga ngobrol semenit aja, begitu ada kesempatan, wah.. Pasar Sunter kalah deh!)

Roy : gila..Nih guru rese abis..Kalo gw jadi Fuhrer, Dina ga bakal gw pakein rok mini deh, bisa bad mood gw..

Havoc : Iya, Sir..! Dia mah ga usah..

Dina : (berjalan ke luar kelas untuk mencari tape, lalu kembali dengan tape di tangannya dan anehnya…dia berhasil dapet tape!) KALIAN ITU, YA ! … Use your ears dan eyes, not your Mouth !

Ed : Emang bisa ngambil tapenya kalo ga pake tangan…? ga logis nih guru…

Winry : EDO !

Al : Kayaknya liat nih guru, jadi ingat seseorang, ya….

Ed& AL : UMmmmmmmm….(pikir panjang…lalu tiba-tiba Sweatdrop….) IZUMI SENSEI !

Dina : I've just said that use your Ears and Eyes, NOT YOUR MOUTH ! Fine, Abraham here, help me with the tape…

Ab : Me lagi, Mam ? Fendy dong… Fendy, bantuin gih..

Fendy : iya…(nurut aja, nih anak….)

Setelah 15 menit mencoba….tetap saja tidak bunyi…

Fendy: Kok aneh, ya….masak gak bunyi !

Ed : hehehe…. Mati aje loe…. Udah gua transmutasiin komponen dalamnya…haha..sampe mati juga ga akan bisa… masih dendam gw..

Author : GLEG ! Ternyata si Kontet ini yang bikin kelas kita kena amarah Dina

ED : (ketok-ketok layar monitor dari dalam) SIAPA YANG BILANG GUA KONTET, HUH !

Armstrong : (buka ototnya ) MAM, can I help you with that ! THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FROM THE ANCHESTOR…Bla..bla.bla…. (keluar lagi deh bintang pinknya sambil berpose di atas meja, jadinya bukan bantuin, malah bergaya)

Roy : Hey..gw sebagai commanding officer lu melarang untuk membantunya !

Ed : Huu…dasar pasti gara-gara ga bisa listening, kan…ngaku aja, deh….kemarin gw liat lu ditanya ama bule, lalu geleng-geleng, bilang _not me..not me…_ kan….. (keterangan : Dengerin jokenya _patas ac,_ tentang orang Singapore, orang amrik ama orang indo…)

_Author : AHEM ! Padahal loe kan yang transmutasiin tuh radio…_

_Ed : (bisik ke Author) SHhhhhh…Jangan ngomong-ngomong bego ! Inggris gw juga ga gitu bagus…kalo kalah sama Mustang, malu-maluin nih… lagian dengan begini kan gua udah pahala bantuin kelas biar ga listening…_

Roy : (sinis…) HOO…. Jadi lu mo ngajak berantem nih, ceritanya… (pasang sarung tangannya)

Ed : Boleh….siapa takut…(transmutasiin automailnya jadi pedang)

Kemudian, terdengar bunyi tembakan dan lemparan kunci Inggris.

Winry : EDDDOOOO ! LU APAIN AUTOMAIL YANG GW BUAT SUSAH- SUSAH ! Sampe tuh automail rusak lagi,…mampus loe… !

Riza : SIR ! NO FLAMES DI KELAS !

Meh : Yak…perang dunia ke 3 baru saja akan dimulai…(pake buku Inggris digulung-gulung buat jadi kayak mic.)

Ferry: Panggil pak Is…panggil pak Is…. Suruh dia catet dalam buku sejarah..

Jaja : Eehh…lu gila…? nanti hafalan kita tambah banyak tau…(wah, judesnya Jaja keluar deh..)

Diana : Ah…ga papa...kalo tokohnya ED, Roy, dan kawan-kawan, gak masalah…sejarah malah jadi pelajaran favorit gw. Udah gitu, kan kita ngeliat kejadiannya langsung, jadi pasti afal lah..

Jessica : Udah gitu, kita kan jadi terkenal sebagai saksi2 Perang Dunia ke 3(wah.. mo nyusul Jay Chou jadi orang terkenal ni)

Meh : Najis ! sejarah itu pake hafalan, gak bisa pake logika !

Jeane : Ah…enggak ah.. sejarah enak kok… apa lagi kalo tokohnya R.O.Y. M.U.S.T.A.N.G ! gak kayak guru di depan kita nih…(nih anak bener-bener freaknya Roy mustang)

Dina : SHUT UP ALL OF YOU !

Marlyna : (gak dengerin dina …kasihan, dikacangin tuh guru…yak..kacang gotiau !) Yak, saudara-saudara sekalian setanah air, setumpah darah, (bla..bla..bla…) yang saya kasihi… Saya di sini, selaku reporter dari axel Tv melaporkan dari daerah perang langsung….

Meh : Woh…rupanya di sini terbagi menjadi 3 blok, blok Komunis alias blok colonel pembuat kebakaran, Blok Facis, alias blok Elric Bego, dan Blok Liberal, alias sebenarnya kedua cewek ini ditaktor juga sih…

ED : SIAPA YANG BERANI NGEJEK GW ELRIC BEGO HUH ! Ayo, Al, kamu juga sebagai keluarga Elric, ayo protes !

Al : AHH…senangnya…setelah berubah menjadi zirah, baru kali ini ada yang bilang aku bego….

Ed : GUBRAK !

Dina : SHUT UP ! ALL OF YOU, SHUUTTT UPPPPP ! (geregetan enggak didengerin)

Hughes : (Ngacangin dina yang stress ama tapenya, ikut-ikutan maju ke depan kelas) ya… ternyata hari ini telah menjadi hari bersejarah yang terukir dalam sejarah dunia sebab hari ini……PUTRIKU ELYCIA BERULANG TAHUN YANG KE 4 !

Marlyna : LEMPAR TOMAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT……….. GERAAAAKKK !

Semua melempari hughes dengan tomat dan kertas (buat yang terpaksa enggak kedapatan tomat, ato tepatnya yang kreatif, lah…) entah asalnya dari mana, tuh tomat gitu banyak..pengarang sendiri juga heran…. Bahkan, Epin pun kelempar (ga ada tomat, jeruk pun jadi…) Berarti, jika kita simpulkan berdasar bukti dan fakta yang ada (QED nih…ceritanya…) sebenarnya kelas ini ………_punya kantong ajaib doraemon !_

Jeane : (dorong Hughes turun dari tangga kelas ) udah deh… NEG GUA TAU !

Ab: (maju ke depan kelas, meniru gaya pak nis) AYO, SEMUANYA KASIH PERSEMBAHAN….JANGAN PIKIR KALIAN BISA LARI, ya….. (mengedarkan kotak lem fox gede yang setengah kosong, ato juga boleh setengah keisi)

Jeane : (dorong ab turun dari tangga kelas lagi ) Ya udah…yang botak satu itu ga usah didengerin, lebih seru yang perang ini…yak..get ready…steady..GO !

Back sound : Ready steady Go , FMA opening 2 by L'arc en ciel…bukan promosi…

Roy : (SNAP ! dengan santainya menjentikan jari ke arah Ed)

Ed : (menghindar, lompat ke atas meja guru) WAAA… ga maen-maen nih orang..

Roy : (tersenyum simpul) iya lah..bagi seorang tentara, semakin cepat memenangkan pertarungan, semakin baik…(menyentikan jari lagi)

BOOM ! api besar menyambar meja guru…kebetulan….DINA ada di sana…dan yah.. ada sebab ada akibat… ada yang menyalakan api, ada yang kebakar...

Dina : AUCH ! GGRRr...SADDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ! ALL Of YOU _TIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT _! (SENSORRRRR !)

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka… sebuah sosok yang kita kenal masuk.

Pa Thomas : …. (enggak tau mo ngomong apa liat guru yang tereak-tereak ga sopan kayak gitu…)

Dina : Em..eh..em…um….(mukanya merah, lebih merah dari tomat yang dilempar ke Hughes, ato pun api Roy)

Pa Thomas : AHEM ! Mam, ada tamu mohon segera menemui mereka..

Dina : (ga berani liat mata pa Thomas) Eeh..i..iya…saya segera ke sana…

Pa Thomas : ya udah… tapi saya mau pulang sekolah nanti kamu ke kantor saya untuk memberitahu alasan kamu atas kejadian ini…

Dina : ….sorry, sir.. Mam Krisna, I give them to you…

Krisna : Yeah..ok..So, class, we're going to have a test now. Split of your chairs and desks…

Ab & Max: Yap ! I'm going to devide you into 2 groups_…. Seh…seh…seh..seh..seh…seh..seh…_ (sambil menari tarian Peter's dance )

Roy : (otomatis langsung geser meja jauh-jauh dari Ed)

Ed : Kayak kebagusan aja gw mo nyontek ama si Mustang.. (sebelah Ed Mustang, Belakangnya Winry, jadi macem-macem, tinggal di lempar kunci Inggris..)

Mercia : Loohh… kok ulangan sih ! Kita kan belom dikasih tau…

Krisna : ya..kalian sebagai murid axel harus selalu siap sedia dong…

Ab : Enggak bisa begitu, dong mam… How can ! How can !

Krisna : Shhh… I don't care… now split all of your tables..

Jeane : Yaaah… ini mah enggak demokratis atuh… dari rakyat, untuk rakyat, oleh rakyat.. masak penentuan ulangan sepihak !

Diana : Iya Mam.. Lagipula kalo meja kita dipisah, artinya Mam memecah belah persatuan kelas kita yang erat ini! (tujuan asli : mo nyontek!)

(Ed : gw ga mo bersatu dengan tukang korek api! Disambut dengan suara "snap" dari meja Roy dan rambut Edo agak kebakar.. untungnya waktu mo berantem, ada Winry..)

Ella : yaahh…yaah… gimana nihh… gw belom belajar…. (biasa…kepak-kepak..)

Stefanie : (kembali menggelayut ke stela, yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya…. Stela…TABAH !) Mi… gimana dong… masak kita ga dikasih tahu sebelomnya sih ! Aduh..udah tau gw ga bisa Inggris kalo ga belajar…

Jessica : Aduh, Pu… Lu ga usah ngeluh terus deh… Cape tau dengerinnya (wah, menohok!)

Stella : (tabah…tabah…) ya…mo gemana-gemana lagi… ya…ulangan aja…(wah, ni anak sok bisa..aslinya sih…ga bisa)

Stephanie : Aduh….lu tuh ya, mi, kita seharusnya bisa protes dong kalo ga dikasih tau dulu sebelomnya…

Marlyn: Pu, lu jgn ngedumel terus donk, nanti Stella mo cerai loh!

Diana: Iya, lagipula pacaran jgn di sini dunk..

Stella : Lu berdua.. Liat entar ya…

Marlyn : oh…iya…bener…. Jangan dilihatin, dong di…merusak privasi mereka, kan…

Roy : PROTES ! Masak kita ga dikasih tau dulu sih !

Ed : Ho…jadi takut nilainya kebakar, sepanas api mu, Mustang..!

Roy : ENAK AJE… dengernya Fullmetal-chibi-san..KALO INGGRIS GW JELEK, GMANA MO JADI STATE ALCHEMIST SEKALIAN COLONEL HUH !

Ed : Ohh…jadi mo adu pinter nih, ceritanya…OKE ! SIAPA TAKUT !

Havoc : serius, chief…. ! Ini berkaitan dengan harga diri sebagai laki-laki loh…

Roy : Apanya yang harga diri laki-laki ! Hagane-no-chibi-san kan cewek…. HAHAHAAA…Liat aja tuh rambut dikepang begitu…oh iya…kalo gw jadi fuhrer…loe juga harus pake Rok Mini, ya fullmetal….eh..enggak…yang super mini…soalnya rok mini aja buat loe pasti udah selutut saking pendeknya….. jadi harus yang SUPER mini…HAHAHAHAA..

Riza : ……(menyesal, kenapa ia mau setia dan melindungi orang bego kayak gini)

Ed : GGGRRRRR….. YOU….(belom selese ngomong )

Meh : you're a **_sheet_** of paper (penekanan di nada sheet nya)

Marlyn : Meh..salah..salah..you're a TTTIIIITTTT of paper (maksudnya di sensor..gitu lho…)

Maxi : (dengan muka innocent) Wah apa tuh maksudnya…(padahal dia yang paling ngerti tuh..)

Armstrong : (menepuk pundak Ed ) Kemampuan dalam bahasa Inggris ialah kelebihan dari keluarga armstrong turun menurun, dari bla..bla…bla… (aduh….tuh bintang pink keluar lagi..)

Diana : Ya…mo gemana lagi…Eh… Gon, bagi kertas ulangan dong…

Ab : Eh..iya..iya..Ja, bagi dong..

Ferri : KOLEE ! Bagi kertas ulangan dong..

Havoc :…hm..rupanya kelas ini enggak ada yang punya modal kertas ulangan, ya…

Author : (tersinggung nih…soalnya biasanya juga minta kertas ulangan…hahaha…) EH…sembarangan ngomong, ya loe... Coba, mana kertas ulangan loe !

Havoc : ada kok…. (dengan pedenya mencari dalam tasnya..) eh..eh… mana kertas ulangan gw ! COLONELLL ! Lu yang ambil, ya !

Roy : Loh…atas dasar apa loe nuduh gw ? enak aja..

Havoc : (kebingungan sambil nyari-nyari kertas ulangan dari dalam tasnya) loh..loh…bukannya gw masih punya baru, satu gepok…

Author : ( dari belakang komputer ketawa-ketawa sendiri ) syukurin loeh… gw yang ngambil kertas ulangan lu, biar mau enggak mau, lu juga harus minta kertas ulangan…hahaha…

Roy : eh… bagi kertas ulangan dong..

Stela : Hah ! Roy juga ga punya modal ! (kaget, idolanya ga punya kertas ulangan)

Jeane : Eh… biarin aja, lagi… ini kan namanya praktek kekeluargaan…

Ed : soo… betul sekali. Satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu… dasar dari alkimia.. satu kertas ulangan untuk semua orang, semua orang, untuk satu jawaban…HAHAHA..ngomong-ngomong….eheehee…bagi kertas ulangan dong..(garuk-garuk kepala)

Hughes : Mau ? Nih..banyak… (kasih ed beberapa lembar kertas ulangan…dibaliknya ada foto Elycia…)

ED : GAK PERLU ! (balikin lagi)

Hughes : hey… masa ga ada yang perduli sama foto Elycia ku, sih !

Roy : (menepuk bahu Hughes ) ada kok….sini, mana semua foto Elycia mu…

Hughes : Whoa ! Benarkah ! ROYY… kau baik sekali..

Roy : Ya… mana SEMUA, ya,….. mau kubakar sekalian, biar habis, ludes ga ada lagi..HAHAHA…

Krisna : Heehh…shh….shhh… (sambil membagikan kertas ulangan ) No more Sound…

Ziiiiiinngggg… AJAIB ! Keajaiban yang kedelapan dari keajaiban dunia… kelas 9g bisa tenang !

(oke…nanti rahasia ketenangan itu akan dibocorkan belakangan..tapi bukan sekarang..)

KRINGGGG….bel berbunyi. Seluruh anak baru sudah Selesai…tapi anak lama…BORO-BORO !

Krisna : Heehh… ayo kumpul cepet !

Ab : Tunggu Mam… 9 nomor lagiii aja, mam…

Maxi : iya.. Mam..tunggu Mam… 13 nomor lagi, mam… (author aje heran, kenapa nih dua ga pernah berhenti pake _mam_ )

Gono : AAAHHHH ! DIEM BISA GAK SIH LOE PADA !

Marlyna : Ho… panggil udin..panggil udin,… biar gono tenang..

Meh : Ah.. si udin lagi nganterin mami jemput dede…(harusnya utin..udin itu sopirnya meh…)

Gono : (gebrak meja ) AAHHH! BUKAN UDIN!

Hughes : tapi Elycia, ya kan gon !

Gono : ENGGGGAKKK ! UDAH ah, jangan berisik.. !

Jaja : Eh, _bapak,_ loe ngejek gono, nanti utin marah loh…

Hughes : (merana di atas meja, dipanggil _bapak_ ) GRAAcccciiiAAaa… ELLLYYYccciiiiiAAA…. kenapaa…aku dipanggil bapppakk sih !

Roy : Emang kok.. loe aja udah punya anak…

Hughes : (tiba-tiba ceria) eeh..iya..lupa..hehehe..

Ferry : HOOOYYY ! JAyUS Yah…yang ngarang…apa-apan nih ! (ketok layaar monitor) Lagian… kasih soal gampang dikit kek…trus waktunya panjangin dikit, kekk….lagian kenapa dari tadi kita kena marah mulu sih ? Rugi gw dikarang sama loe !

Author : heh…macem-macem loh…. Nanti gua kasih lu nilai B. Ing merah, baru tau… (inget…author punya kekuasaan penuh…hahaha.. bisa memerintah dengan cara ditaktor…)

Krisna : Eeeh… masih sempet ngobrol lagi..artinya kan udah Selesai kan..ayo, kumpul…aksel gimana sih…ga kumpul-kumpul…Udah ah…saya ga peduli… (menarik semua ulangan, lalu keluar kelas)

Yola : IIiiiidddiiiihh….resek banget sih nih guru…

Diana : emank.. dia mo saingan sama Dina, ya dalam hal rese..

Maxi : tau tuh guru kayak Txe ! (aduh..max, kapan sih lu berubah ! Author males kasih bintang buat nyensor tau !)

Hm…tunggu…tadi kan kita udah janji buat memberi tahu rahasia dibalik kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh kelas ini…yang menarik perhatian seluruh dunia

All readers: HOEK! NARSIS LOE !

Oke…mari kita kilas balik, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada saat ulangan….Sekaligus kunci mengapa seluruh anak baru cepat Selesai…Oke, ini penuturan mereka, secara sembunyi-sembunyi….

---- hening… -----

Hughes : (ahh foto-foto Elyciaku, ternyata juga berguna untuk ulangan seperti ini. Mo tahu bagaimana ! Foto ini dibentuk dari tulisan-tulisan kecil berwarna-warni, membentuk gambar Elycia, yang isinya yah..contekan…konsepnya sih sama aja kayak lukisan titik-titik design..ElyciaaAAAA…papa bangga padamuu…kau malaikat penolong Papa….!)

Armstrong : (kakek buyut punya buyut punya buyut….bla..bla..bla… datang membantu dalam bentuk bintang-bintang pink, yang membisikan jawaban bagi cucu cicit cecet cocot, atau apalahnya yang mereka banggakan. Keluarga Armstrong tidak akan membuat malu cucunya sendiri…bla..bla..bla….)

Havoc : ( untuk apa ada rokok ! Tulisin dong..kecil-kecil di dalamnya….)

Roy : (psst…Hawkeye… jawaban nomor segini apa sih…..ini perintah, sebagai commanding officermu!)

Ed : (Mam ! Ke wc sebentar….lalu di wc….. TRANSMUTASIIN LENGAN JADI ALFA LINK ! MWHAHAHAHAHAA…..)

Al : (ehehee…dalam zirah banyak tempat kosong buat di corat-coret…. )

-- selesai penuturan mereka --

winry : HOOoooOO…rupanya begitu, ya Edo ! BAGUS SEKALI LENGANMU KAU JADIKAN ALFA LINK ? LAIN KALI SEKALIAN BUNTUNG AJE ENGGAK USAH PUNYA LENGAN ! RUSAK LAGI GUA UDAH ENGGAK MAU PERDULI !

Ed : Eeh…winry ! Jangan keras-keras…nanti ketahuan…!

Semua yang mengerjakan dengan jujur : HOooooOO….jadi begitu, ya..Edo ? (berjalan memojokan Ed, sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tinju)

Ed : Eeh…enggak kok..enggak..suer deh… disamber geledek…

Semua yang jujur : Aah…yang bener ! ( makin deket…)

Roy, Havoc, Al, Armstrong, Hughes : (dengan gaya merangkak mencoba kabur dari kelas)

All : EEh..eeh..eeh….. 4 cowok di sana mo ngapain, ya ! (nada sinis…)

Roy, Havoc, al, Armstrong, Hughes : Eehh..enggak..enggak..cuma cari isi pensil jatoh kok..bener deh..enggak bohong…

All : (juga memojokan mereka berempat…) BABAT HABIS !

BANG ! DUAS ! DUEARR ! KYYAAA ! ARGH ! DUG ! PRANG ! DUAR !

Narator ga jelas : maap, kejadian ini disensor…tidak baik untuk dilihat….ehm..sebenarnya pengarangnya yang males nulis adegan berkelahi, sih..hohohohooo…

Author : Heh…lu ngomong apa tadi ! Mo gw delete juga, ya..

Narator : Eh…saya di sini, juga kamu yang buat lho…

Author : (ke freezer, dinginin kepala sebentar, keluar, balik lagi ke depan komputer ) Eehh..iya..iya.. ya udah..biarin deh.. sana..

Narator : Ya udah…cepetan, balik lagi ke cerita ! Ngarang yang bener donk !

-- balik lagi ke 9G, berhubung kepala author udah dingin lagi (tadi panas, sampe keluar asep lho…) --

ED : WINRYYYY AMPPUNNNN !

ARMSTRONG : AAAHHHH KAKEK BUYUT…BUYUT…PUNYA BUYUT…bla..bla..bla…(udah kesakitan, masih sempet ngomong panjang, lagi…)

Al : IZUMI SENSSEEEIIII ! AMPUUNNNN !

(ternyata izumi juga datang membantu anak yang jujur menghukum mereka..)

Havoc : AARGGGHHHH ! TOOOLONGGGG !

Roy : TOLOONGG ! HAWKEYE, GW JANJI, GA BAKAL NYOTEK LAGI….GW JUGA JANJI BAKAL RAJIN KERJAIN PAPERWORK ATO GA BAKAL TIDUR PAS KERJA LAGI….YANG PENTING SEKARANG SELAMATIN GW DULUUUUUUUU…

Riza : ga bisa, sir…itu memang salah anda…

(hey..kenapa akhirnya, selalu tokoh FMA terpojok mau disakiti ? kan kasihan…..)


	3. mathematicsSUCKS

Chapter 3 : Mathematic ?? Suck !!

Pagi itu, anak-anak 9G telah duduk dengan _manisnya_ ketika dua orang guru, yang benar-benar bertentangan datang. Hm…bertentangan dalam hal apaa..ya ?? paling kontras yang terlihat, ialah bagaimana bertentangan antara tinggi mereka. Anton yang tinggiii… sedangkan Taz yang (ahem) konteeett

Ed : APA LOE BILANG GUA KONTET AMPE KALO MO DILIHAT HARUS PAKE MIKROSKOP ?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!??!!?!

Diana : eh..korek tuh kuping… yang kontet _bukan cuma _loe doang… tapi si TAZ yang ressekk ituh !!!

Ed : APa aje deh…

Taz : nih… ulangan kesebangunannya udah Selesai diperiksa !!

Anak-anak : Gimana nilainya pak ???!

Jeane : alaah… pasti gua dapet bagus lah… tuh soal kan soal sehari-hari gua waktu masih Tk…. Inget gak di ??

Diana : ooh.. itu mah cupu !!!

Taz : nilai kalian bagus-bagus semua kok !! Diana, 63 (merah !! dibawah 7,5 udah merah lhoo…) Mercia (nih anak pemenang olimpiade Mat se Indonesia, medali Emas lhoo…) 7,3 – merah !! Jessica 5,7, Jeane 5,5, (bla..bla..bla…sebutin yang laen dong…tolong… g lupa !) Edward 3,2, Roy 3,2, Winry 3,2, Armstrong 3,2, Riza 3,2 Havoc 3,2, Hughes 3,2, Alphonse 3,2 (mencurigakan…. Mereka nilainya sama semua and salahnya sama semua !!!)

Ed : Heh, korek api, otot, gemana sih jawaban lu ??

Roy : Lieutenant !!! Bagaimana sih jawaban mu ??

Riza : sorry, sir… tapi tadi malam saya tidak belajar karena anda terus mengganggu saya dengan menceritakan dates-dates anda… (sambil menahan kekesalannya, namun tetap saja urat-urat dikepalanya sudah keluar)

Armstrong : (muncul lagi bintang pink yang infamous….) KEMAMPUAN MENGHITUNG MATEMATIKA IALAH KEMAMPUAN TURUNAN DARI KELUARGA ARMSTRONG YANG MASIH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ARHCIMEDES, BLA..bla..bla..blaaa….

Ed : oke ngerti…ngerti !! POINT-NYA AJE, YE….KENAPA JAWABAN LOE CUMA DAPET 3,2 ??!? (kan rugi di gw yang nyontek dooonnnggg !!)

Armstrong : oohh itu karena aku menggunakan cara terkuno yang dibisikkan oleh kakek buyut, moyang, bla..bla..bla…(apa aja deh !!)

Al : yaah… Ni-saan !! Aku kesal padamu !!

Winry : Iya !! masak cuma dapet 3,2 sih ??

Havoc & Hughes : iyaaa !! Masak kau cuma 3,2 sih, Chief ??

(rupanya semua nyontek-nyontekkan, sehingga satu 3,2, semua 3,2 !!)

Roy : AAAARRGGH !! udah ah…sini gua beresin !! (berjalan ke arah para audience, alias pembaca, lalu menghormat 90 derajat) Maaf..maaf… pengarang sedang ketiduran, sehingga terjadi banyak kesalahan pengetikan. Sebenarnya nilai Roy Mustang, si Flame alchemist yang cemerlang ini 1000000….tapi yah.. begitulah….mohon dimaklumi….NB ! Metal Boy juga mengalami kesalahan dalam penilaian !! SEharusnya nilainya 0,0000000000001 !! HAHAHA..

Author : (gebrak meja komputer) NGGAAACOOOO !!! JANGAN ADA YANG MAU PERCAAAYYYAAAA !!!!!! EMANG MEREKA CUMA DAPET 3,2 !! KENAPA ENGGAK MAU TERIMA KENYATAAN SIH ??!??!

Taz : KALIAN ini, ya… anak-anak aksel…. Terus terang… saya kecewa sama kalian !! di semester ini kalian bukannya makin rajin, tapi justru sepertinya kalian malah tambah males !! Buktinya, kalau kerjain tugas…ada yang ngobrol… ada yang main-main… contohnya di belakang sana … ( nunjuk ke BH dan Maxi) jujur aja… saya heran, kenapa mereka bisa duduk berdua bersebelahan ?? Coba, Abraham… Pindah ke sini !!

Marlyna : Yaah..pak..jangan dong… kan biarkan mereka berduaaa.. di pojok...

Maxi : Heh.. lu (angkat jari tengah..SENSOR !!)

Ab : (dengan berat hati pindah ke depan, meninggalkan Maxi seorang diri..uuuh… sedihnya…)

Taz : ya.. saya harap, kelas 9 G ini bukannya malah tambah males.. tapi harusnya makin rajin… kalian tahu, nilain UAN matematika kakak kelas kalian berapa ?? (tulis di papan : Nilai rata-rata UAN mat 2004 : 9,5 UAN 2005 : 9,8 Uan 2006 : 9,9 ??-tanda tanyanya geeddee) SEMBILAN KOMA DELAPAN !! Nilai yang tinggi sekali…. Tertinggi di seluruh INDONESIA !! (mimpi lu ye… tapi emang bener sih… 9,8)

(4 orang yang duduk berderet mulai oper-oper pesan)

Mercia : (tulis di kertas ) dia udah berapa kali ngomong kayak gituan ??

Jeane : (bales juga pake kertas) tau… Beni-isme !! alias doyan ngulang-ngulang yang udah diomongin, plus demen ngebandingin kita yang keren ini dengan kakak kelas…

Taz : Jujur aja.. saya mengharapkan kalian target UN tahun depan, rata-rata kalian 9,9 !! tapi kalau lihat keadaan begini sih… saya enggak percaya kalian bisa… malahan mungkin dapet 6,9 lagi…. INGET, ya… UN tuh enggak ada perbaikan !

Ed : (bisik-bisik) eeh.. dari tadi tuh orang pendek ngomong soal UN, dsb apaan sih ???

Havoc: (ga sadar lu juga pendek, ya ?!) ujian nasional…tapi bukan buat jadi alchemist kenegaraan lah..

Ed : aah… ga penting banget, deh…

Taz : Kalian tahu enggak, kalau sampai dapet nilai dibawah reguler… kayak kejadiannya di SMUK I… ada desas desus akselnya mau ditutup gara-gara nilainya ada di bawah reguler. Tapi untungnya di K4 ini, 2 tahun lalu nilainya masih 9,5, regulernya 8,1… tahun lalu nilainya 9,8 (diberi penekanaaan) regulernya 8,5… tahun ini..akselnya…

Roy : 1000….regulernya..10000000…. mati aja loe…

Riza : sir !! (untung gak kedengeran ama phi bau alias tas !!)

Taz : Maka itu saya menargetkan kalian nilainya 9,9 !! Sebenarnya gak banyak sih…cuma naik nol koma satu doang…

Meh : Ga banyak tinggi lu !! Emang sih.. kontet..

Ed : SIAPA YANG LOE BILANG SUPER DUPER PENDEK SAMPE BUAT DIANGKAT HARUS PAKE JEPITAN JEMURAN ??!?!?!?!?

Roy : emang…kok..

Taz : Maka itu, kita harus kerja keras dari sekarang !! Saya bertanggung jawab untuk meningkatkan nilai kalian… Maka itu, saya melimpahkan tanggung jawab ini pada kalian….

Hughes : tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Elycia tersayangku ?? Aahh…how sweet…..

Ed : eh opa…tolong ye…

Jeane : (lihat ada lalet di rambut meh) Eh, meh.. ada lalet di rambut lo…

Meh : Mana ?? Mana ?? (kibas-kibasin rambut)

Jeane : BUNUH LALETNYA !!!! (khilaf….kalo udah berhubungan ama serangga, dll)

Diana : aaaaahhh…

Taz : (kesel juga ga didengerin…yang dibelakang berempat malah _asyik _sendiri sama lalet kesayangan mereka) tuuh…tuh…kan…ribuuut…lagi… Lihat dong…kalian dapet nilai berapa ?? Nilai udah merah, juga berisik lagi…

Diana : tersinggung euy rupanya nih kontet di depan…

Maxi : Eh… lu gila kali… tuh orang di depan udah ngambek-ngambek kayak orang gila…

Fendy : eh, Max, gemana perut lo ??

Mercia : kenapa sih ?? (penasaran nih..)

Fendy : tadi katanya ada _panggilan alam_. (udah gak kuat nahan ketawa )

Marlyna : eeh..epin, majuan dong…

Jeane : iya..iya…ella….gawat kalo si maxi tiba-tiba… (memajukan korsi dan meja)

Ella : (dari tadi sibuk bener-benerin rambut) eeh..eh..eh…. ada apaan sih ??! (kepak-kepak gaya ayam)

Jeane : Udaah… lu maju aja, deh..

(4 orang sebaris yang berisik ini kontan maju semua tempat duduknya, sedangkan si taz phi bau itu gak didengerin.)

Ed : eh… korek api… lu membuang sesuatu di sini, ya??

Roy : apaan ??

Ed : eh…buang angin gak usah di sini ye…

Roy : enak aja loe….(udah ngeluarin sarung tangan buat ngebakar Ed) sembarangan..gua ini genteman tau !!

Fendy : naah…lo…Max…rupanya di sana udah mulai kecium baunya…

Roy : oooh..lu toh max… gara-gara lu, harga diri gua dipermalukan ama si Metal boy…(tersenyum sinis)

Max : Aduh.. makin dingin lagi…

Bh : hayoloh max… makin dingin rasanya kan jadi makin kepengen…

Diana : Iya…. Makanya…usahaain, ke _atas_, bukannya ke _bawah _!! (apa tuh…ke atas kebawah ??)

Taz : EEEh…malah berisik lagi di ujung sana… Nanti ulangan dapet jelek lagi…perbaikan... Perbaikan jelek lagi…mati aja…

Winry : (bisik ke Ed) kayaknya nih guru resek abis deh..

Ed : tau.. kalo boleh, (juga kalo bisa) pengen gua transmutasiin dia jadi kacang…

Al : (swt) kakak….kau tidak sadar, ya….kau sendiri juga sudah seperti kacang… (maksudnya pendeknya…)

Ed : APAAAAAA ?!?! (mulai deh.. short tempernya..)

Taz : ya… saya rasa kalian ini memang kedisiplinannya udah mulai turun… Jangan sampe malah nanti sampe NOL. Saya enggak tahu harus gemana lagi…masak SATU KELAS merah semua ??!

Marlyn : eeh.. tuh laletnya…(ada di atas meja jeane)

Jeane : (ambil buku matematika yang gede & tebel) BRRAAKK !!!

(tadinya kelas yang sunyi berubah jadi ramai kembali gara-gara perhatianya terambil oleh lalat yang berhasil dibunuh dan telah menjadi mayat. Semua orang diam selama 1 menit sebagai tanda berkabung…NGACO lu !!)

Jeane : MATI LOE LALET !!!!!!

Ferry : Eeh…jangan lagi… kan sayang.. laletnya lucu…

Natasza : iih… lalet gituan..

Jessica : Eh, cepetan buang kali laletnya !! (udah bangkainya nempel di buku mat, lagi… sukurin si Taz kalo kepegang…)

Jeane : iya..iya… Marlyn…tissue dong.. (marlin & kole, si pabrik tissue)

Taz : (geregetan…udah susah-susah pasang image _guru seram_ di depan murid, malah dikacaukan oleh seekor lalat yang sudah wafat.) HEY !! Kalian ini !! Kelas apa pasar sih ??!! Udah dapet nilai jelek juga…. Kalian sadar gak sih ?? lihat aja…_setiap olah raga aja waktu kalian selalu kepotong….biarin aja kalo begini lagi, saya enggak mau ngajar !! Nanti tinggal bilang aja ke wali kelas kalian, lalu tinggal bilang ke Pak Thomas…. _(dibagian yang italic ini, topiknya mulai melenceng..hohoho…)

Diana : (bisik-bisik) eeh… ?! Kayaknya ini yang dia bilang dua minggu lalu deh….

Author : emang ??! So what ??

Ferry : tuuhh..kan.. mulai deh jayusnya… liat aja… topiknya menceng ! orang kita lagi dimarahin yang _seri _hari jumat… dia malah ceritain yang _seri _hari senen….

Author : (geregetan udah…) fer.. gua udah cukup sabar, ye.. bentar lagi beneran mau gua hapus !!

Ferry :gaah.. minta maap sebesar-besarnya !!! (sembah sujud berkali-kali)

Author : (dibalik monitor tertawa puas) hohohooo…

Narator gak jelas : wweeeeiiii balik ke cerita !! penderitaan anak aksel yang baik hati, murah hati, penuh kasih, lemah lembut…bla..bla..bla…ini belum berakhirrr….

Author : aye…aye…captain !!

Narator : whooooo…..live in a pineapple under the sea ??!

Meh & Marlyn : SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANT !!!!!!!!!!

-- back to story --

Taz ?????FDFADF ADFVSNFGOJdfadhfiasdhfusdafdsfhdfhcdfsa fdgtortoifamdv c------------------------------------fdau ewrucnqru23u4fn0wrt gcj fe0r413598197398 FDFDAFA D9VVVMDOLOXIKXS------------wewqe439o24v cSDAR#GVE F!#$$34 cier93 crt i3#Y&$Fqwer51?????FDFADF ADFVSNFGOJdfadhfiasdhfusdafdsfhdfhcdfsa fdgtortoifamdv c------------------------------------fdau ewrucnqru23u4fn0wrt gcj fe0r413598197398 FDFDAFA D9VVVMDOLOXIKXS------------wewqe439o24v cSDAR#GVE F!#$$34 cier93 crt i3#Y&$Fqwer51$#5624514vt4 begw rt rewy3jv uqwrv !!!!!!!!?

Narator : Maaf, berhubung dengan vakumnya cerita ini untuk waktu yang amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat lama, Author jadi lupa mo ngomong apa. In fact, nih cerita uda hampir setaon ditinggalin dan chapter ini dilanjutin karena sayang, uda dibuat beberapa lembar…

Hm..hm.. karena uda lama gak ketemu sama anak-anak pada, jadi gw uda mulai lupa sama ejek-ejekan gila yang loe pada buat…termasuk juga apa yang pa Taz marahin (we..artinya gw uda memaafkan tuh guru XXXXX !!) Ohoho…artinya juga sudah sampai ke penghujung cerita karena gw uda gak tau apa yang perlu gw tulis…

Author : Seperti apa kata si narrator bego yang gak gw gaji itu, uda waktunya kyknya gw ngucapi selamat tinggal ke temen2 neh… Ntar kalo misalnya kegilaan temen2 gw sekarang disini patut ditulis, bakal gw tulis juga kayak gini…kalo gak yah…pensiun…hehe…kayaknya musti undur diri dari nama _teamcreativebpk _tapi karena gw masih merasa bahwa sampe sekarang pun gw masih adalah bagian dari _bpk _jadinya winks (dan emang, gw bangga bgt jadi bagian dari _bpk -_walau dikau telah menghancurkan hatiku berkali-kail hingga berkeping-keping…tetaplah aku setia…-cieeee….) mungkin tetep gw pake nih pen name. YAwda ah…kebanyakan yang gw ngomong…kaga penting…BYE ALL !! en tolong direview ya…mumpung saat-saat terakhir….


End file.
